Angel Eyes
by Wicked Lady Miss Dajirina
Summary: Hey, even a player needs love too...and that's what Yamucha geets when he meets Dajina Sawyer
1. Default Chapter Title

Angel Eyes  
A Romance by W.L. Miss Dajirina

* * *

Chapter one: A Whole New World

The atmosphere in the Sawyer house was one of mixed emotion because Dajirina, the second of three daughters was preparing to begin a new life in a foreign country. Since she was leaving the next day, her entire family decided to throw her a farewell party. 

"I still don't understand why you took that job half-way around the world, Rina," Dajirina's mother exclaimed.

"I'll tell you why, Aunt Yvonne…" Ellis smirked as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "She wants to get the hell away from this screwed up family."

"I'll say amen to that. In fact, that is why I decided to go to an out of state college." Rachel exclaimed as she finished drying the dinner plates.

Dajirina sighed and rolled her eyes, "No, that's not why I took the job. All my life things have been handed to me. For once I want to earn what is mine…"

"Like that job for starters?" Yvonne asked.

"Yes."

Yvonne closed her eyes and smiled, "I understand,' she whispered as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "But why are you going so far away? Couldn't Mr. Hasamourya give you a higher position here in Chicago?"

Dajirina put the stack of dishes on the table then put her hands on her hips. "Mama, you knew when I went to work for that company there was the possibility I could be transferred."

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be this soon," she sighed and put away the leftover macaroni. "At least you'll have some family with you."

"Who?" Rachel wondered.

"Cleo, James and Alexander are supposed to go live with Rina when this semester is over," Ellis said.

"Why?" Rachel wondered

"Mariah and Marcus high tailed it to Mexico and decided not to return. Need I say more?" Ellis said coolly. 

Rachel shook her head. "Not to change the subject, but isn't Allen the other not to mention more obvious reason you're leaving?" she asked.

Dajirina scowled, "that's none of your business, now if you don't mind, I have an early flight to catch." Dajirina stormed out of the kitchen.

Rachel looked at Ellis as they both said, "It was Allen."

"No it wasn't," Dajirina screamed from the next room.

* * *

__

Meanwhile in West Capitol city:

"Hey dad, did you hear someone bought the house on the corner?" Marron shouted as she ran in the kitchen.

Juuhachigou put down the book she was reading; "You mean that old house that has just been sitting there for the past few years?"

"Yes, and it gets more interesting. The new owner is an American."

Kulilin looked out of the window, "Oh well, there goes the neighborhood…"

* * *

__

The next morning:

"Well Ma, I guess this is it." Dajirina said as she fumbled through her purse for her plane ticket.

Yvonne reached out and gave her daughter a big hug; "I guess this is it. I'll really miss you Rina."

Dajirina smiled, "Ma, you know I'll be home for Christmas…"

"But that's four months away, Rina. I'm talking about now." Yvonne said trying not to shout. "What about now? How will I know you're alright?"

Dajirina sighed then smiled, "Give me a couple of days to get settled in to my house, then let's say oh…on Thursday, I'll call…"

"I bowl on Thursdays."

Dajirina sighed exasperated, "Fine, I'll call Friday Ok?"

Yvonne smiled and gave her daughter a great big hug. "Ok, I'll be waiting for you to call," she sniffled. "Now, you'd better get on that plane before you miss your flight."

Dajirina wiped a tear from her eye and gave her mom a see-ya-later-kiss on the cheek. She then handed her mom a envelope, "Mom, don't open this until I'm gone. I'll call Friday and I'll see you at Christmas."

Yvonne watched as her daughter boarded the plane. When the plane had taken off, Yvonne opened the letter Dajirina gave her. A Golden necklace fell out of the folds of the letter as she opened it; Yvonne picked it up, read the letter and began to cry.

__

Dear mama,

By the time you read this, I'll be on my way to Japan. I am fully aware about your feelings about this, so I bought you a gift. I have the other have of the charm, so when ever you begin to miss me, just touch the charm and I'll be there. 

Honto no aishiteru Okaasan, I really do love you Mama, 

Love,

Rina 

* * *

Several hours later, Dajirina's plane reached in North Capitol City. She stretched and yawned as she looked at her watch. "My God, its ten o clock already?" she said aloud.

"In Chicago it's ten, but here in Japan, it is just after four in the afternoon. There's a six hour time difference," a weary business traveler stated. "You'll get used to the time difference in no time. Hey, by the way, what's your name?" the traveler asked.

Dajirina smiled as she adjusted the time on her watch. "My name is Dajirina, and thanks for telling me the correct time."

"Well, enjoy your visit to Japan…" the man started.

"Oh no, I'm moving here. Starting a new life; in fact, I'm on my way home right now."

The man smiled at her, "Well, good luck with your fresh start. As for me, I'd better get going. I still have a train to catch before I can say I'm home."

"Well you have a safe trip, and thanks," Dajirina smiled as the man walked to the cab port. "Well, if I hurry up and get home, I can at least put together my bed and I won't have to sleep on the floor," she said aloud as she went to the parking lot to get her car. "It's a good thing I had all my belongings moved here last month," she chided to herself.

* * *

__

The next day:

Dajirina stretched as she got out of the bed, "Ah that was the best's night's sleep I've ever had." She stepped into the bathroom and washed up, then she got dressed. "Now, to finish my unpacking…"

After a hearty breakfast of coffee, grits and bagels, Dajirina started unpacking crates, arranging furniture, and hooking up electronic devices. Around noon, she took a break. 

Marron watched as Dajirina sat out on her front porch. Curiosity getting the best of her, Marron approached Dajirina. "Konichi-wa," Marron said sweetly.

"Hi, my name's Dajirina, what's yours?" Dajirina smiled at the little blonde girl.

Before Marron could answer, Juuhachigou stepped out of her house and called her. Marron turned in the direction of her mother's voice and yelled, "I'm over here Okaasan." 

Dajirina watched as a furious Juuhachigou stormed into her front yard. "Young lady, I thought I told you to never talk to strangers…"

"But Kaasan…" Marron whined. "Dajirina-san isn't a stranger."

"Well if your father and I don't know her, then she is a stranger…" 

Dajirina was about to interject when her cell phone rang. She gestured for Juuhachigou and Marron to come in the house and she took the call. When she got off the phone, she sat on the chair and properly introduced herself to Juuhachigou. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble…" she began. "But…" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Delivery for Miss Sawyer. Please sign."

Dajirina took the clipboard and signed, "Thanks." The parcel carrier turned toward the truck and whistled for his friend to start unloading the truck. After about twenty minutes Dajirina's living room was full of boxes and a couple of cabinets. Stunned, she asked, Exactly where are all of these packages coming from?"

The parcel carrier looked at the clipboard and took a deep breath. "The eight black and blue boxes are from sony computers. The same goes for the large box in the corner. The three cabinets there not to mention the four u-rent boxes are from a Mrs. Ruby Sawyer. A Mr. J. Sawyer and Mr. E. Sawyer sent those five boxes. And the last of those boxes over there," he said pointing to five boxes next to the stairs. "Those are from various art companies." 

Dajirina felt for the carriers, so she gave the both of them a generous tip of one hundred fifty zenni a piece.

"Domo Arigatu Dajirina-san," they both said as they bowed deeply 

Juuhachigou looked at the boxes and whistled, "Maybe I should let you alone so you could finish unpacking." 

Marron shook her mother's hand, "Kaasan, may I stay and help Dajirina-san unpack?"

Dajirina smiled down at Marron and said, "You're such a sweetie, but that won't be necessary. Besides, I bet you have plans for this afternoon already."

"That's right, we're supposed to be at Chichi's house," Juuhachigou said as she walked toward the door. She turned back toward Dajirina, "Dajirina-san, why don't you come with us. I could introduce you to my husband and all of our friends,?"

Dajirina was about to accept her gracious invitation, but then caught sight of all of the boxes and declined. "Sorry, I can't today. Some other time maybe."

Juuhachigou and Marron walked out the door and waved to Dajirina. As Dajirina watched them walk away she thought to herself, _"Why do I have a feeling those two are just the first of a bunch of strange people I'll meet here?"_

* * *

__

Juuhachigou's Diary: Aug 31

There is something very strange about the new neighbor. I can't exactly put my finger on it, but I have a feeling she's hiding something. Either way I have a feeling that some strange shit is about to happen besides Buluma…

* * *

Chapter Two: Ups N Downs

Buluma was not having a good morning. First she overslept because Vegita had turned off her alarm clock. Albeit she was grateful for the extra two hours rest she got, but she had a ton of paper work to try to finish. To be honest, Buluma's not really supposed to be working at all, but she never listens to what people say to her; especially her doctors. (At the time, Buluma is Nine months pregnant and a week overdue.)

Agitated, the baby delivered several sharp kicks to its mother making her relax and sit down.

Buluma went to her chair and sat down placing a hand on her large round belly. "Alright, I'll relax a little." She smiled as she started rubbing at the tender spot on her belly, "I wonder if you'll have a temper like your father," she said to the baby. She was about to finish up with yesterday's workload when the phone rang.

"Mushi, mushi, Capsule Corporation. Buluma Briefs speaking."

"Ah, konichi-wa Buluma-san,' Krullin said cheerfully. "Juuhachigou is having a party for our new neighbor tomorrow and we were wondering if you, Vegita and Trunks would like to come."

Buluma smiled, "Sure, that sounds wonderful. Is there something you would want us to bring for the party?"

"Iie, Juu-chan and Dajirina-san are handling everything. The three of you just show up at three o'clock tomorrow, Ok."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, bye." She hung up the phone.

* * *

It took her several days, but she finally got her house in perfect order. "A place for everything and everything in its place," Dajirina said to herself as she put away the last of the empty boxes. When she reached the living room, she sighed and giggled in delight pleased with the appearance of her house. 

Dajirina was about to make herself a bit of lunch when her doorbell rang. "Hello," she said as she opened the door.

"Konichi-wa, Dajirina-san," Marron said in her singsong voice as she bowed.

Dajirina smiled, "Konichi-wa, Marron-chan, where's your mother?" she said as she returned her bow.

"Here she comes," Marron happily said as Juuhachigou approached the house.

"Konichi-wa Juuhachigou-san, how are you this afternoon?" Dajirina smiled. "Please come in. Would you like some tea?"

Juuhachigou graciously smiled and declined. "No thank you, but I would like to have a word with you."

"Ok,"

While Juuhachigou and Dajirina talked, Marron picked up one of Dajirina's many photo chronicles and looked through it in amazement. "Sugoi," she absently said aloud as she looked at the pictures.

Juuhachigou looked at her daughter and asked, "What are you doing young lady?"

Startled, Marron jumped dropping the book on the floor. Dajirina reached over, picked it up, and looked at the pictures. She frowned as she closed the book. "Marron-chan, where did you find this?" Marron didn't say a word as she pointed to an open package. 

When she finally found the nerve to speak, Marron asked, "Who was that man in those pictures with you?"

"Marron," Juuhachigou said sharply. "That's not any of your business, young lady…"

Dajirina smiled weakly as she started a fire in the fireplace, "Don't worry about it. My aunt told me the best way to make a problem go away is to talk about it. That "man" in those pictures was my ex-boyfriend, Allen. He never treated me right. He always called me names, he would hit me, hell, he even cheated on me several times…" Dajirina stopped talking when her phone rang. "Hello, Sawyer residence, Dajirina speaking," she paused and her eyes widened. "But sir…but…b…" she paused again. "But Mr. Hasamoyra sir, you personally hired me for the job," an extremely long pause. Dajirina's face contoured with anger, "Well fine, you can take that job and shove it up your ass!" she yelled as she slammed the phone down on the base.

"What's wrong, Rina-san?" Marron asked sweetly.

There was a long silence in the room, then Dajirina spoke softly, "I've just been fired from my job. Things can't get any worse."

* * *

__

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp:

Vegita was working out in his gravity chamber when he noticed the time. It was a little after twelve in the afternoon. "I wonder if the boy left me any food for lunch," Vegita said to himself as he powered down the machine. As Vegita made his way to the kitchen, he looked out one of the windows and saw Buluma was finally taking her doctors advice and relaxing. Putting aside the thought of lunch, Vegita joined her under the shade tree.

"If you're here about lunch, you're too late. Trunks and I ate it all up," Buluma said not looking at Vegita. 

He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, "That's okay, I wasn't really hungry. Besides, if I do get hungry, I'll go hunt me a wolf or something."

Buluma gave him a look of repulsion; "Ugh…I keep forgetting you're not a picky eater."

"Damn strait I'm not. You just don't know what you're missing eating raw meat. In fact, I bet if you had just a little raw meat in your diet, you wouldn't have been so sick the past few months."

Buluma turned the page in her book; "Not to change the subject, but Krullin invited us to a party tomorrow afternoon."

Vegita opened his eyes and took a sidelong look at Buluma. "What for?" he wondered.

"Oh, I don't know, something about welcoming a new neighbor. All he said was that the party was tomorrow at three."

  
Buluma closed the book and rested her hand on her belly and felt the baby moving around. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes; they suddenly snapped open when she felt another hand gently rubbing her belly. Surprised, she looked at Vegita and is more surprised to see him smiling. 

* * *

__

Later that night:

Dajirina wasn't having a great day. First, she lost her job. Then she discovered her Niece and nephews wouldn't be coming to live with her as she hoped. Now, her old memories about Allen were resurfacing. "Damn you…" she said as she sat down next to the roaring fire in the fireplace. "I thought I was free from you," she murmured as she opened he safety screen. She picked up the chronicle Marron was looking at earlier today and threw it in the fire. 

Dajirina got up and sat in her favorite chair and watched the fire as it reduced the book to ashes. She picked up a bottle of Wild Irish Rose and started to chug the liquor hoping it would dull the pain.

The phone had been ringing all evening and Dajirina was just listening to the messages. The phone rang as she took another swig from the bottle. Again the voice mail answering machine received it. 

"Hi Rina, it's your sis. Just calling to remind you that Jack and I decided to take in Mariah's kids so they could stay with their friends. TTFN, I'll see ya at Christmas." Click.

Dajirina continued to sit there and drink. When the phone rang again. "Rina, it's your mother. I'm calling to thank you for the wonderful anniversary gifts you sent your father and I. We really miss you…" she sighs. " See you at Christmas, bye," click.

"Goodbye Mama," Dajirina whispered as she reached for her handgun.

Juuhachigou had been worried about Dajirina since she and Marron left her house that afternoon so she made Krullin go back to the house with her. "Rina? Rina I know you're in there, open the door." Juuhachigou called.

Krullin looked around the side of the house and noticed that the side door was unlocked. "Juuhachigou, I found a open door C'mon." They entered the living room right at the moment Dajirina put the loaded gun to her head. Juuhachigou quickly grabbed Dajirina's wrist, "Don't do it, Rina. You have too much to live for."

Dajirina looked at Juuhachigou with tears in her eyes and let go of the gun. Juuhachigou wrapped her arms around Dajirina and hugged her as she cried openly for the first time in two years. 

As Dajirina cried, the phone rang again. 

"Hello…Auntie Rina?" it was Dajirina's thirteen year old niece, Cleo and from the sound of it, she was crying. "Auntie Riri, I know you're there, please pick up…please," she pleaded.

Dajirina let go of Juuhachigou and picked up the phone. "H-hello,' Dajirina stammered. 

"Auntie Rina, I want to come live with you! I don't want to stay with Ragine and her husband…" Cleo paused and took a breath. "I want to stay with you!"

Dajirina dried her eyes and smiled. "Where are you?"

Cleo sniffled, "I'm at Grandma Yvonne's house. She said I can come out there when ever I'm ready and I'm ready to leave here now."

"What about your brothers? Are they coming?"

"No, they wanted to stay with Jack and his boys."

Dajirina smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes. "Alright, this is what I want you and Mama to do. When you get off the phone with me, call the airline and find out when the next flight to Satan City is and book a seat. Tell my mom if she pays for your ticket, that I'll repay her. Next, call me and tell me when you're at the airport about to take off. Can you handle that?"

Cleo stopped crying. "Ok Auntie, I'll see you soon." She said as she hung up the phone.

Dajirina put down the phone and smiled. "That was my niece, Cleo. She's coming to live with me. Maybe my life is about to rebound."

"Maybe we should postpone the party until your Niece arrives here…" Krullin began.

"I think that's a good…" Juuhachigou said but was interrupted by the phone.

Dajirina picked it up this time. "Hello," a pause. "That's wonderful, Cleo. I'll see you tomorrow. Before you hang up, tell me how much I owe my mama and the flight information." Dajirina picked up a pen and scribbled some stuff down on a piece of paper. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Cleo." Dajirina looks at Krullin and Juuhachigou with a huge grin. "You'll only have to postpone the party for a couple of hours. Cleo arrives tomorrow at two in the afternoon."

* * *

__

The next day:

At about two in the afternoon, Dajirina and Juuhachigou were at the airport in the Northern Capitol City waiting for Cleo's flight to arrive. Fortunately Krullin was able to get a hold of all of the party guests and inform them that the party will be later that evening. Dajirina has been on cloud nine since Cleo called and informed her that she is coming to Japan to live with her. 

After waiting for about twenty minuets, the clerk made an announcement over the pa. "Konichi-wa, United Airlines flight 5045, non-stop service form Chicago is now arriving at gate 2b." 

Dajirina and Juuhachigou watched as the plane taxied to the gate. "Auntie Rina!" a voice called. 

"I'm over here Cleo," Dajirina yelled and waived. They watched as a tall thin girl with long indigo-violet hair approached. When Cleo was within arms reach, Dajirina gave her the biggest hug. "Cleo, I'm so happy to see you. You have been the start of a string of good luck for me…Oh but look at me, I'm rambling." 

Cleo returned the hug; "Oh Auntie Riri, I've missed you too…" Cleo reached in her backpack and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box. "Here, this is from grandma. She thought you'd want to have these."

"Thank you," Dajirina smiled. "This is my friend Juuhachigou," she said gesturing toward Juuhachigou. 

Cleo smiled, "Konichi-wa Juuhachigou-san" she says as she bows deeply at her waist. As she bent, her hair slid off her neck revealing an enormous welt.

Dajirina reached out for her Niece. "What happened to your neck?"

Cleo froze where she was and looked at her aunt with wide eyes. "Jack's eldest son tried to rape me. When I went to tell Ragine, he hit me real hard on my neck and back with a bat. The other boys jumped me…including my own brothers."

"You poor dear. You can live with me for the rest of your life if you want," Dajirina said as she gave Cleo another hug. 

"Why don't we go back home and get some rest for the party tonight?" Juuhachigou suggested. 

"Good idea," Dajirina agreed. "C'mon, let's go get the rest of your luggage…"

"This is the rest of my luggage," Cleo said gesturing to the backpack and large duffel bag. "Jack convinced Ragine that my leaving his house would be the best for everyone, so I packed **my** belongings and went to Grandma Yvonne's house and called you."

"Oh. Well then let's get going," Dajirina said as she picked up Cleo's duffel bag.

* * *

Later that night, all of Krullin and Juuhachigou's friends had arrived at Dajirina's house for the little house-warming party Juuhachigou put together, and to Dajirina's delight, everyone Krullin invited actually showed up. 

Marron instantly became friends with Cleo and dragged her to meet Trunks and Goten. Meanwhile, Dajirina was becoming more aquatinted with everyone else. 

While everyone was fascinated with Dajirina, a rather devious idea began to flourish in Juuhachigou mind. When Vegita wasn't paying attention, She pulled Buluma to the side. "Buluma-san, Yamucha's still single and without a girlfriend, ne?"

Buluma raised an eyebrow, "Hai, but why do you want to know this?"

Juuhachigou leans in to whisper in Buluma's ear, "I want you to introduce him to Dajirina. She may have her niece living with her, but she is lonely for the attention of a man."

Buluma's eyes widened as she smiled. "Now that's a good idea. Maybe if they hit it off, Yamucha won't bother me as much and he won't give Vegita a reason to kill him…Okay, I'm in." 

Juuhachigou pulled Dajirina away from the crowd while Buluma did the same to Yamucha. 

"Buluma, what in the hell are you doing?" Yamucha protested. 

Buluma just smiled, "You'll see," she said as she pulled Yamucha to the kitchen. 

Yamucha was introduced to Dajirina; and at first, they just stared at each other until Dajirina spoke. "H-h-hello, I'm Dajirina, but my friends call me Rina," she stammered as she held out her hand. 

Yamucha stared at Dajirina and smiled, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Yamucha." _"Sweet Dende, she's beautiful. A little on the chubby side, but… Damn"_ he thought to himself as he stared at Dajirina. 

* * *

__

Dajirina's diary September 15 

Things have been really fucked up since I moved so far away from home. First I loose my job before I report for my first day of work, but I am not going to let that worry me. Cleo came to live with me. But the strangest thing that happened was earlier tonight at the party when Juu-san and Buluma-san introduced me to Yamucha. He is very handsome, but he is one chance I can't afford to take…

* * *

  
Chapter Three: The Bastard Returns

It has been several weeks since the party, since Cleo came to live with her aunt, and Dajirina started dating Yamucha cautiously. Buluma and Chichi have since become two of the many frequent visitors she'd receive at any given time.

One Saturday afternoon, Buluma, Chichi, and Juuhachigou decided to drop in and have tea with Dajirina. 

"So Rina," Buluma started. "How are things between you and Yamucha going?"

Dajirina pushed a stray blonde tendril out of her face and smiled. "There's nothing going on between us. Granted we've been dating for a while, it's just…well…I really like him, but I don't think he really likes me."

"Nani?" Buluma said shocked. "But why? I thought you two hit it off at the party last month?"

Dajirina tucked another stray tendril behind her ear and laughed weakly. "We've gone out a couple of times that's all. Geesh, you're making it sound like Yamucha and I have been dating for months." She sighed, "Besides, I still sort of have feelings for my ex…"

This time it was Juuhachigou who looked at her shocked. "I thought you said you broke up with him because he was abusive and didn't treat you right?"

"Well," she said hesitantly. "I did, but he called me a while ago and apologized for his actions and wants me to take him back…"

"Well I hope you said no," Buluma said as she frowned. 

* * *

Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Cleo were spending the afternoon downtown. The four were coming out of the Movie Theater when Cleo saw a rather shocking sight. "Oh Shit," she cursed as she watched a tall man leave the flower shop carrying two dozen pink roses. "Oh Shit, I've got to try to call Auntie." She said as she fumbled through her pockets looking for some change.

"What's up Cleo?" Goten wondered.

Marron took a long look at the man, "Isn't that Allen?" she asked.

"Yes it is," Cleo replied. "I didn't want Auntie to worry, so I choose not to tell her that Allen, the funky rat-bastard, had called to tell her he was coming to Japan. I think we'd better get back to my house before he does." 

* * *

Dajirina didn't answer; instead she got up and walked away from the table. As she walked toward the living room, she accidentally knocked a box off the hall table. "Hm, what's this she wondered as she went back to her seat.

Juuhachigou noticed the box Dajirina was carrying in her hands and instantly recognized it. "Isn't that the gift Cleo brought you from your Grandmother?"

"You're right," Dajirina said as she removed the lid of the box. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed as she pulled out two photo chronicles. 

"What is it?" The three women asked at the same time.

Dajirina was struck speechless as she flipped through the first album. "These belonged to my Aunt Pearl. They are very special to me," she said finally finding her tongue.

As the four ladies sat at the table looking through the books, the doorbell rang. Dajirina quickly jumped up and answered it and was nearly knocked over by the four teenagers as they ran in the house.

"Cleo, you know better that to just run in here like some…" Dajirina started but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Auntie, but we had to run back to warn you about that rat-bastard, Allen," Cleo panted as she went to close the door.

A large hand caught the door before it slammed shut and a deep voice spoke, "What pray tell were you going to warn Riri about?"

Cleo scowled as she protectively stepped in front of Dajirina, "Get out of her you funky rat-bastard. I'm not going to let you hurt my Auntie the way you did before. Go home." 

Buluma, Chichi, and Juuhachigou ran to see what was going on. "What in the hell is going on?" Buluma said as she stepped forward.

"Vamoose you funky-ass rat-bastard before I kick your ass…" Cleo said as she balled her hands into fists. "Auntie has a decent boyfriend."

Pissed that no one answered her the first time, Buluma yelled, "What in the hell is going on?"

Not taking her eyes off her ex, Dajirina said, "I've reconciled with Allen."

* * *

__

Two months later:

Goten and Cleo are walking home from school. Goten noticed that Cleo has been unusually quiet. Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong with you today?"

Cleo sighed, "Goten, I'm worried about my Auntie," she sighed as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Why, what's going on in the house?" he asked concerned.

Cleo sighed and stopped walking, "Ever since that rat-bastard moved in, Auntie has suddenly become more accident prone."

Goten turned to look at Cleo, "He's beating on her?"

"Yes, " she said solemnly. "But what's so bad about it is she won't do anything about it. She keeps denying it." She started walking again. "I know for a fact that he's beating her brutally."

Goten quickly got in step with her and asked, " how do you know how bad the beatings are?"

Cleo blinked back some tears, "One afternoon, I went to get her sweater from the laundry room and saw a blood stain in the sleeve." She looked at Goten; "Do you think Trunks is at home yet?"

Goten nodded, "Hai, why?"

"Because I have to talk to Buluma-san," she sniffled.

* * *

Twenty minuets later, Goten and Cleo arrived at Capsule Corporation. As luck would have it, Both Buluma and Chichi were there talking about Dajirina's sudden change of behavior.

"I'm just worried about her, since her boyfriend moved in, Dajirina hasn't invited us over for tea…" Chichi said concerned. 

The doorbell rang, but before Buluma could yell for Trunks to answer it, he had let in Cleo and Goten. Cleo walked in the kitchen and greeted the two ladies. "Konichi-wa Buluma-san. Konichi-wa Chichi-san, Ogenki desu ka?" she said politely as she entered the room. "How's Bra-chan?" she asked not wanting to get to the reason for her visit so soon.

Cleo took off her jacket and sat on the chair next to Chichi. "Cleo-chan," Chichi started as she smiled warmly at the girl. "What's the matter?"

Cleo sighed, "I'm worried about Auntie. That rat-bastard has been beating on her, and she won't do anything about it."

Shocked, Buluma nearly shouted, "He's beating on her?"

Cleo wordlessly nodded. "What's scaring me is that I've seen this before, and I'm afraid he'll kill her this time."

"This has happened before?" Chichi asked shocked.

Again Cleo wordlessly nodded. "They had an argument about her visiting with Yamucha so much the night before. He told her she was not allowed to talk to him at all. Auntie yelled something at him, then I heard something shatter, then I heard Allen yell, "don't you ever raise your hand to me like that." After that, he stormed out the front door," Cleo wiped her eyes trying not to cry. "When he came back a few hours later, he raped her, then beat her some more. I am afraid he's going to kill my Auntie."

Buluma went to the base of the stairs and called Trunks. Trunks and Goten both ran down the stairs, "Hai Kaasan?"

"Chichi and I are going to take Cleo home, I want you to keep an eye on the baby while I'm gone," she said as she walked out of the door. 

* * *

When the three arrived at Dajirina's house, Cleo suddenly was overwhelmed with a feeling of dread as she ran up to the front door. "Auntie, Auntie Rina," she yelled as she ran through the front door. 

Cleo found her aunt lying on kitchen floor whimpering and holding what looked like a severely bruised arm. "He did this, didn't he," Cleo scowled as she helped Dajirina up off the floor.

Buluma walked into the kitchen and saw the state Dajirina was in. "Oh my goodness!" Buluma exclaimed.

"Did Allen do this to you?" Chichi asked as she reached out to touch her arm.

"Yes," Cleo said.

"No, I…I spilled some oil on the floor and slipped…" Dajirina stammered. She tried to stand, but fell back down. "I…I'll be fine."

"Bullshit!" Cleo said.

Chichi and Cleo gently lifted Dajirina and took her out to the car and drove her to the hospital.

* * *

The next afternoon, Yamucha decided to see how Dajirina was doing by inviting her out to lunch. He still cared for her even tough she went back to her ex. Allen on the other hand wasn't too thrilled about it.

"I thought I forbade you to see that Yamucha," Allen scowled as he grabbed her arm. "If you go out that door, I won't be home when you come back."

"Good. I want you out," she said snatching her arm from his grip. 

Allen crossed his arms and gave Dajirina a cold stare, "On the other hand, I'd better stay and keep you. After all, I'm the only one in the world who'll put up with your fat ugly ass."

Enraged, Dajirina picked up her hand mirror and swung at Allen's head. The mirror didn't make contact with his head because he caught Dajirina's wrist. She yelled at him, "I want you out of my house, my life. I don't want to find you in my house…" she stopped talking when his hand made contact with her face and she fell to the floor. 

"Don't you ever raise your hand to me like that ever," Allen yelled as he delivered several punches to her body. He stood up and stormed out of the room. As he walked out, he mumbled, "Damn bitch." 

Dajirina got to her feet and looked at the fresh welt on her face. She decided that she wasn't going to let something like that stop her from seeing her friend, so she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

When Yamucha first saw Dajirina enter the restaurant, he smiled; but that smile didn't last long when he saw what the huge welt on her face. Concerned, he asked, "What happened?"

Dajirina gave a slight laugh, "I was in such a rush to come see you, I ran into a door and hit my face. I'll be fine," she said trying to smile. Yamucha took her hand and all of the hurt and scorn she had been holding back flooded forward. 

"Do you want me to go beat the rat-bastard for you?" he asked not letting his gaze waiver. 

Dajirina quickly shook her head.

"At least let me take you to the Police department to file a report against him?"

"No, I can't. He'll come after me. I figure if I don't do anything, I'll be fine." Dajirina said as she reached for her jacket.

Yamucha scowled, "You'll be dead, and I don't want to loose you," he said as he took her in his arms and planted a tiny kiss on her forehead. "If you ever need me, just call, ne?"

"Okay," she whispered as she returned his hug and kiss.

* * *

Dajirina and Cleo arrived at the house at the same time that afternoon. Trunks and Goten came home with Cleo because she promised to help them study for mid-term exams. As the four entered the house, Dajirina told said to them," Why don't you all go wait in the kitchen while I go upstairs and change. When I come back, I'll make dinner for you, Ok?"

Goten and Trunks both smiled, "Sugoi, arigatu Rina-san"

"Call to make sure it's okay with your parents," Dajirina yelled as she walked up the stairs. As she entered her room, a foreboding feeling overwhelmed her. She flung the door to her bedroom open startling the two people making use of her bed. "Allen, you lousy, lying, funky-ass rat-bastard. Get up and get the fuck out of my house and take that little piece of trash with you," she yelled.

Allen quickly jumped out of the bed and ran after Dajirina catching her at the edge of the stairs. He caught her am and flung her around to face him; shaking her violently, he yelled," Who in the fuck do you thing you're talking to like that?" 

Dajirina struggled to break free from his grip, "Let me go, I don't want you to touch me."

Allen smirked, "As you wish, bitch." He released his grip and pushed her down the stairs.

Cleo, Trunks, and Goten heard the scream and ran to see what happened. When they got to the stairs, the were shocked to see Dajirina lying unconscious at the base of the stairs and Allen standing at the top in a pair of boxers laughing. "Trunks, go call an ambulance." 

Cleo looked up towards Allen and growled, "You funky rat-bastard, I'm going to kill you!" She ran to the fireplace and grabbed the iron poker and chased after him. A few minuets later, the police and an ambulance pulled up in front of the house.

* * *

Krullin looked out the window when he heard the sirens outside. He gasped, "Kami- sama, what in the hell is going on at Dajirina's house?"

Juuhachigou put down the book she was reading and looked out the window herself. "I'm going to find out," she said as she grabbed her jacket.

* * *

It took four cops along with the combined strength of Trunks and Goten to pull Cleo off Allen. The woman he was with had been handcuffed and hauled out to a patrol car. 

"Cleo-chan, what's going on here?" Juuhachigou asked as she walked past two cops. 

Cleo ignored her and went to her aunt's side and followed the paramedics out of the house. Before she got in the ambulance, she threw one more murderous glance toward Allen. _"I swear on my life you'll pay for what you did to my Auntie you funky rat-bastard"_ She thought as she stepped in the ambulance.

Trunks, Goten, and Juuhachigou watched as the ambulance pulled away. She looked at the boys and asked, "What in the hell happened?"

* * *

__

Cleo's diary, December 12:

I'm afraid. The doctors are afraid Aunt Rina won't make it. I swear if she dies, I'll kill Allen. I warned Auntie getting back with him was dangerous. She should have taken her chances with Yamucha; I like him better. Albeit he is a few years older, but he is so handsome. I didn't call Grandma or great-grandma because I didn't want them to rush out here, pack up everything, and force Auntie and I to come back to Chicago. I don't think we'll be going home for Christmas.

* * *

  
Chapter Four: Home for the Holidays

Cleo managed to get in touch with all of Dajirina's friends with the help of Goten and Trunks; now they are all in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for some sort of news from the doctors. No one really bothered Cleo after hearing how badly she had beat Allen for trying to kill her aunt. 

Yamucha walked over to Cleo. He stood with her and watched the snow falling to the ground. After a long silence, he finally asked, "Cleo, what exactly happened?"

Cleo took a sidelong glance at him, "Allen was screwing some other woman in Auntie's bed; She got pissed, stormed out of the room. He chased after her and grabbed her arm, they argued at the top of the stairs…" Cleo closed her eyes and sighed. "He pushed her down the stairs. Yamucha, he tried to kill her on purpose, so I tried my hardest to beat the shit out of him." She allowed herself a vindictive smirk. Cleo looked up at Yamucha and asked, "Do you love her?"

Yamucha closed his eyes and didn't respond to the question. Instead he just stared out at the falling snow.

"Winter has always been Auntie Rina's favorite season. She especially loved watching the snow falling." Cleo whispered. Her attention was drawn away from the window when she saw the doctor approaching. She turned to face him and asked, "Will my Auntie be alright?"

The doctor stuffed his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and frowned. "She's alive…" the doctor started hesitantly. 

Yamucha scowled and crossed his arms, "Quit beating around the bush and spit it out."

"She's in a coma, and on a respirator."

After hearing the doctor's diagnosis, Cleo grabbed her coat and left the hospital. 

Juuhachigou yelled, "Cleo-chan, where are you going?"

"Home," she said coldly as she stormed out the door.

* * *

__

"Yamucha, can you help me?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" he asked as he got to his feet.

She picked up the spoon and dipped into a large pot. "I need you to tell me how this sauce tastes. I'm trying to duplicate my grandma's recipe, but I think something is missing."

"Mmmm, It tastes good, Rina-chan. You don't need to add anything else to it," he said as he bent down to kiss her.

Dajirina blushed and tried to hide her smile. "Thank you," she said as she went to move the sauce off the burner. Not paying attention to what she was doing, she put her hand on the still hot burner and burnt her hand. "Ouch," she cried as she shook her burning hand.

Yamucha grabbed her hand and took her to the sink, stuck her hand under the cold tap and soothed the burn. "Wait here while I go get the first aid kit," he said as he ran upstairs. A couple of minuets later, he returned with a box in his hand. "Give me your hand," he said gently.

Dajirina winced when Yamucha put the anti-bacterial spray on the burn. "My guard must be slipping if something as simple as little burn is hurting like this." Yamucha looked at her. "Normally stuff like this doesn't bother me."

"There," Yamucha said as he taped down the end of the gauze bandage. He gently rubbed her hand as he looked into her eyes… and then he kissed her. 

* * *

It has been five days since Dajirina fell down the stairs and slipped in the coma. There had been several close calls too. Dajirina was visited frequently by her friends, most of the time either Yamucha or Cleo could be found at her bedside. 

It pained him to see Dajirina in the state she was in. The doctors told him the fast way to pull someone from a coma was to talk to them or play their favorite music. He reached for the CD player and restarted the disk. Making himself comfortable in the chair beside her bed, Yamucha fell asleep.

* * *

__

He enjoyed the sound of leaves crunching under his feet as he walked through the park. He looked to his side as smiled at the woman who was with him. "Rina…"

"Hm?" she said not looking at him.

"I was thinking about yesterday, you know…when we…" he was interrupted.

"Kissed?" she finished. "If you're going to apologize, don't. I rather liked it. In fact, I was hoping you would kiss me," she said coyly.

Yamucha turned to look at her and saw she was blushing the same way she did the night before.

"Do you like me?" she finally asked.

"Hai, I really do like you," he said as he kissed her for a second time.

* * *

Yamucha was pulled away from his dream when something soft brushed against his fingers. His eyes snapped open and met two eyes that sparkle like jewels. "Rina-chan, Angel Eyes," he whispered as he stared into Dajirina's eyes. "You had us so worried…" he stopped talking when he felt her squeeze his hand.

At that moment a nurse entered the room; she ran back out to get the doctor when she saw Dajirina was awake. When the doctor and nurse reentered the room, the doctor removed Dajirina's respirator to see if she was able to breathe on her own.

When the doctor was satisfied with his patient, he allowed Yamucha a few minuets to talk to her and walked out of the room.

"Rina-chan, why didn't you tell me what was going on sooner?" he whispered.

Dajirina tried to straiten up in the bed; a panicked look spread across her face, "Yamucha, I can't feel my legs! Please tell me what's going on?"

Yamucha turned his gaze toward the window. 

"Yamucha, tell me!" she cried.

"When you fell, you bruised your spine. The doctors didn't know how bad it was because you were in that coma. They said if there was any paralysis, it would be temporary."

Yamucha took Dajirina in his arms as she broke down and cried. "Don't cry Rina-chan. You know that we will help you anyway possible," he said as he let her go.

"Thank you," she sniffled then yawned. Exhausted from crying, Dajirina fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It had been the longest week for Dajirina, Yamucha and Cleo, but that day finally came when the doctor said Dajirina could finally go home. So when the day finally arrived, Dajirina bid a not so friendly adieu to the staff.

She was glad to be free from the hospital; albeit, the doctor told her to rest a week before starting therapy. But Dajirina is determinate to walk again. "I'm free," she laughed as Yamucha helped her into the front seat of the car.

"What are you talking about?" Buluma wondered.

"No more damn nurses poking and prodding me at all hours of the day trying to steal my blood or shoot me with some drug. Best of all, no more Allen…by the way, what happened to the rat-bastard?" Dajirina wondered.

Buluma started to crack up at the mention of his name. She was laughing so heard, she couldn't talk. Yamucha smiled, "I knew I forgot to tell you something. Before the cops first got to your house, Cleo tried to kill him by beating him with the fireplace poker."

Buluma gained control of her senses enough to finish telling Dajirina what happened, "Cleo beat him so that the cops had to take him to the hospital before he could be locked up. After Cleo found out you would be alright, she found out where they took him and went to beat on him some more…"

As they drove, Dajirina sighed as she looked out the window. Concerned, Yamucha asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's Christmas eve and I haven't put up any of my decorations worse, I won't be able to keep my promise to my mama and go see her," she said as she sighed again. "I miss her so much."

Buluma smiled and put her hand on Dajirina's shoulder, "At least you have us, so you won't be alone for the holidays."

"Yeah, and Paurl and I are coming to stay with you until you're up on your feet again so you won't have to interrupt Cleo's education."

Dajirina smiled again, "Thank you…domo arigatu for being there for me… for being great friends."

* * *

  
Chapter five: Stars in an Angel's Eyes

Winter has since given away to spring and Dajirina is free from her wheelchair. Albeit she still needs Yamucha's help with her therapy, but she is out of her chair and that is the important thing. One afternoon, While Yamucha was at the gym with Dajirina, Cleo was at the house studying for a test that was coming up. As she sat at the table, the front doorbell rang. 

Hoping it was Goten, Cleo excitedly ran to the door. "Konichi-wa…" she stopped talking when she recognized the visitor. "Grandma," she gasped as she stepped aside to let her in. "We didn't know you were coming.

Yvonne stepped inside the house and set her suitcase down on the floor. "How are you doing, and where's your aunt?" she asked as she gave Cleo a hug. 

"Auntie is out with Yamucha. They went to the gym this afternoon," Cleo cheerfully said.

Yvonne looked around the house shocked at how immaculate it was. (Dajirina wasn't the best of housekeepers when she was living in Chicago.) Her gaze snapped back to Cleo, "Who's Yamucha?"

Cleo's eyes widened as she thought of a way to describe Yamucha to her grandma. As she opened her mouth to speak, the phone rang. "Wait a minuet, grandma. I'll answer your question in a minuet." She picked up the phone, "Hello, Sawyer residence, Cleo speaking…"

It was Goten on the other end. "Hey Cleo, I was calling to see if you could come over so we could work on our project for the school festival…"

Cleo sighed, "I can't, my grandma's here. I can't leave the house…Wait a minuet. Why don't you and Trunks come here."

"Okay, we'll see you in a hour, ja na."

"Ja ne." She hung up the phone ant turned to face her now frustrated grandma. Cleo grabbed her grandmother's suitcase and went up the stairs. "Here, let me show you to your room."

"You still haven't answered my question, young lady. Who is Yamucha?" Yvonne scowled.

Cleo continued up the stairs, "Yamucha is Auntie's new boyfriend. He's really nice; a heck of a lot better than rat-bastard, Allen."

After Cleo showed Yvonne to her room, they went to the kitchen to talk. Cleo told Yvonne about what happened in December and why they couldn't come home for Christmas. 

At first Yvonne was angry, but when she heard the part Yamucha played in this drama, she wasn't angry anymore. "So, that's why Allen was so determined to get Rina's address. Now I'm definitely sorry I gave it to him," Yvonne sighed. 

"Well, I took care of him," Cleo said proudly.

At that moment, the back door opened. "Cleo, we're home," Dajirina called as she and Yamucha walked in. "Cleo…Oh my goodness," She exclaimed when she saw her mother. "Mama, when did you get here?"

Yvonne smiled, "Almost an hour ago." She turned her gaze to Yamucha, "And who is this handsome man?" she asked gesturing to Yamucha. "Is he your personal trainer?"

Dajirina took Yamucha's hand; "This is Yamucha, my boyfriend."

At that moment the front doorbell rang. Cleo jumped up from her seat "I'll get that, It's just Trunks and Goten. Auntie, can we use your workroom, we're going to work on our project for the festival," she asked.

"Sure, but don't make too big of a mess," she responded.

"Thanks," Cleo said as she ran into the living room.

Yvonne gave her daughter a stern look "Rina, we need to talk. Right now," she said sternly.

Getting the point of the message, Yamucha left the room but didn't go upstairs. Instead he hid out of the sight of Dajirina and her mother and listened to their conversation.

"Rina, haven't you learned your lesson?" Yvonne asked coldly.

Dajirina walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a stack of plates. "And what lesson would that be, mama?"

"Men like "that"," she said as she sat at the table. 

"What about men like that?" Dajirina asked as she went to the stove to stir some pots that have been simmering on the stove.

Yvonne scowled, "You don't get it. Men like that don't go for women like you." 

"Yamucha's different, and I know it. I know that he won't hurt me the way the others did," she said as she turned off the food. "What's wrong with me? Why do you think I'm different from other women?"

"Rina, just look at yourself. You're short, fat, and have a bad track record with men. Please tell me this one thing, you didn't have sex with him."

Almost yelling, Dajirina said, "First of all, I'm only fifty pounds overweight for my body. Second of all, Yamucha already knows about Allen. Hell he saved me from Allen. And finally, weather or not I've slept with him is none of your business," she turned her attention back to putting dinner in the serving dishes. 

Yvonne raised an eyebrow, "Need I remind you of Brian, or have you buried that too?"

Dajirina stopped what she was doing and nearly dropped the bowl of rice she held in her hands. "Why must you keep throwing that in my face mama?" she rounded furiously on her mother. 

"Uh huh, I knew I would strike a nerve soon enough. Didn't Brian act just like Yamucha? Sweet, considerate, didn't care that you were a few pounds overweight. Hell, he even proposed to you, didn't he. But wait, he cheated on you too, didn't he, and on your wedding day too…"

"Enough," Dajirina snapped slamming the bowl down. "I've heard enough. I understand you don't trust him, but I do, now if you'll excuse me," she said as she stormed out of the kitchen. She was so angry, she didn't notice Yamucha standing behind the door.

"Get rid of him, trust me on this one Riri," Yvonne yelled to her retreating daughter.

Yamucha thought to himself, _"I would never treat you like that Rina-chan. you're the greatest woman I've ever met since Buluma. I would never do anything to you."_ He went upstairs, quietly grabbed some clean clothes, and went to take a shower in one of the other bathrooms.

* * *

Cleo stopped what she was doing sensing tension in the house. She got up from her desk chair and went to see what was going on. 

Goten looked at her, "Cleo-chan, what is going on?" he asked concerned.

"Don't know, but I can say this, Auntie, Grandma, and Yamucha are all upset."

"How do you know?" Trunks asked looking up from his work.

"There are two showers running. After Yamucha and Auntie Rina return from the gym, they usually shower together. Then don't come down until dinnertime.

"Well, maybe they're showing respect to your grandma by waiting until she goes to sleep, " Goten said.

"No, it's something more," Cleo sighed. "Then, maybe it's nothing, I don't know. Hey, you want to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah," they both said at the same time. 

* * *

Twenty minuets later, everyone entered the kitchen and sat down for dinner, everyone that is except for Dajirina. 

Concerned, "Cleo, where's Rina?" Yamucha asked as he set the food on the table.

"Don't know. I thought she was with you," Cleo said.

"She left the house about ten minuets ago, as for where she went, I don't know." Yvonne said as she set dinner on the table. Starring dispassionately at Trunks and Goten, she snapped, "What in the hell are you two still doing here? Shouldn't you two be at home having dinner?"

"Auntie always let's them stay for dinner when they come over to do work…" Cleo started but was interrupted.

"I don't care, those boys have homes, and I bet their parents are worried about them," Yvonne snapped.

Trunks and Goten backed away from the kitchen; as they did, Trunks said to Goten, "Maybe if we leave now, we'll get to my house in time for dinner."

"Good idea," Goten agreed. "We'll see you tomorrow, Cleo," Goten said as he ran out the front door right behind Trunks.

Instead of sitting at the table, Yamucha turned to leave the kitchen. "I'll be back in a little while Cleo," he said as he walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Cleo shouted, but received no response. She looked at her grandmother and asked, "What did you say to Auntie to make her so angry?"

Yvonne raised an eyebrow and swallowed the food in her mouth. "I simply told her the truth."

* * *

Yamucha walked around the city all evening looking for Dajirina. He knew she walked because her car keys were still on their hook in the kitchen. He found himself wandering toward the park along the same path he and Dajirina walked along several months ago. The very same path they were walking on when _she_ kissed him for the first time.

As he walked, he spied a familiar figure sitting on a bench beneath a lantern. "Rina…" he called out to her.

Dajirina looked up at him; at first she scowled but it melted away when she realized he'd come to find her. "Yamucha," she started. "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to keep control of her emotions.  
  
"I was worried about you. Why did you leave?" he wondered stepping closer to her.

"Needed to do some thinking."

"Let me guess, you're starting to believe what your mother was telling you about me, ne?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Wait a minuet, how do you know what mother and I were talking about?" she wondered as she closed the gap between them.

Yamucha put his arms around her "I was eavesdropping," he dropped a light kiss on her forehead making her smile a little. "You should know by now that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Angel Eyes. I lo…"

Dajirina raised her hand and placed her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Don't say anything you don't really mean, Ya-chan."

Yamucha kissed her fingers then moved them and kissed her lips. 'I mean it. I love you, my Angel Eyes." 

"Well, isn't this sweet," a strange female voice interrupted Yamucha and Dajirina's kiss. "I see Yvonne is trying to come between you already."  
  
Dajirina pushed herself out of Yamucha's embrace; scowling, she yelled, "Dava, bring your fat ass out where I can see you."

Yamucha and Dajirina watched as a woman bearing a striking resemblance to Dajirina stepped from the shadows. "There, is that better?" she asked. "I take it Aunt Yvonne is trying to break you two up. Maybe I should have stuck around your place, cousin, so I could warn you of your mother's intentions." Dava said as she stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. 

"What in the hell are you talking about, and who are you?" Yamucha asked.

"That's my cousin…" Dajirina started but was interrupted by Dava.

"I can speak for myself cousin," she snapped. "My name's Dajirina Vanessa, but to avoid confusion everyone called me Dava. As for what in the hell I'm doing here, I came to warn Rina that her mother want's her to get back with Allen A.S.A.P."

Dajirina collapsed against Yamucha and he protectively draped his arm around her. "But doesn't she know he's no good?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't care. He's rich and a doctor and want's you for his wife. So he persuaded Aunt Yvonne to come out here and persuade you or force you to marrying Allen." Dava scowled and mumbled, "Apparently I'm not good enough for him."

"Why are you here?" Dajirina wondered.

"I came to make sure Auntie Yvonne fails. For once I'm going to do something good for someone other than myself," Dava proudly said.

Dajirina pushed herself away from Yamucha and scowled at her younger cousin. "Bullshit, Dava. You have some other motive, I want to know what it is."

"Ugh, you're so paranoid, I just want to do something nice for someone else."

"Why don't we go back to the house and talk about this," Yamucha suggested. "Dava, you can tell Rina and I in full detail what in the hell is going on, ne."

Dava scooped up her bag and followed them back to the house.

* * *

__

DreamZone Inc. Revised 9/11/1999  
Originally written 9/8/98


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Eyes (pt 2)  
A Romance by W.L. Miss Dajirina  


* * *

Chapter Six: Little Things   
It was late in the evening, and Dajirina and Yamucha haven't returned home yet. Cleo nervously paced the living room while Yvonne and Paurl quietly sat. "Cleo, you should relax. I'm sure they're all right," Paurl said hoping to calm her down.

"They've been gone for several hours now, and…" Cleo stopped talking when she heard the front door opening.

"Cleo, we're back and we brought a guest." Dajirina chimed as she closed the door.

Curious as to whom her aunt and hopefully future uncle brought home, Cleo ran to see who their guest was. "Dava," she yelled getting everyone else's attention. 

Dava grimaced when Cleo ran up and hugged her. "Get off me Cleo. You know how much I hate being touched," she yelled as she pushed Cleo away. She smirked and pulled Cleo in a tight bear hug, "Oh girl, you know I'm just playing with you."

"Ugh, let go of me Brunhilda, you're choking me!" Cleo exclaimed as she waived her arms wildly. 

"Oh, I see you finally made it here," Yvonne said as she approached them. She looked at Cleo, "Why don't you show your cousin to her room, then you two go to bed. I have to talk to Dajirina and Yamucha alone."

Cleo nodded and grabbed Dava's arm dragging her up the stairs. 

Yamucha and Dajirina sat in the living room and prepared themselves for a long-winded speech about how Dajirina should leave Yamucha and return to Allen; and Yamucha should find a girl more physically suited to him. Instead they received a very shocking surprise.

"Rina, I…I'm sorry about everything I said earlier today. After Yamucha left to go look for you, Cleo told me everything that happened since you moved here…"

Dajirina's eyes widened, "She told you everything? Including the truth about why I couldn't come home for Christmas?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. She even told me that Yamucha lives here with you. At first I was upset, but when I realized he truly does care for you, I called your cousin Ellis and he's going to beat the shit out of Allen for you." She looked toward Yamucha and smiled at him then she got up out of the chair she was sitting on. "You take good care of my daughter, Yamucha. Because if I ever hear that you've mistreated her in any way, I'll have Ellis come and kick your ass. Understand?"

Yamucha returned Yvonne's smile and watched her go up the stairs to her room. "I'm going to bed Rina, you coming?" he asked Dajirina as he smiled wickedly at her.

"Of course," she said returning his grin.

The house is silent… Yet no one sleeps.

* * *

  
Interlude 1: An Unexpected Proposal

"You Mother is very understanding, I thought she was going to be upset and persuade me to leave," Yamucha said as he removed his clothes.

"Well, she can be the most sweetest person when you give her a chance," Dajirina smiled as she sat down in front of her vanity mirror. She had already changed into her nightgown and was about to brush her hair when Yamucha put his hand on her shoulder. Regarding him in the mirror, she asked, "What is on your mind?"

Yamucha didn't say anything at first; instead he put his other hand on her exposed shoulder and gently slid both hands up Dajirina's neck. "Are you sure you want to know what's on my mind?" he asked as his hands drifted downward to the ties of her gown. 

Dajirina reached and put her hands on his, "Ya-chan, I don't think we should do this while...oh God. That feels good," she murmured as his hand slipped under her gown and groped her breast.

Yamucha took away his hand allowing Dajirina to get to her feet. He reached out and gently removed her nightgown. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he said as he removed her panties. 

"You're just saying that..." she started but was stopped when he kissed her. Dajirina wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to the kiss.

Yamucha scooped Dajirina up in his arms and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her deeply on the lips then he moved down her body stopping to nuzzle her breasts then continuing downward. 

She gasped and grasped the sheets as Yamucha's mouth reached the place between her thighs and pleasured her. Yamucha then kissed his way back up her body and slowly slid into her. He thrust inside of her gently at first then quickened his pace. 

Dajirina wrapped her arms and legs around him burying her face in the curve of his shoulder. "Go Deeper," she whimpered almost pleading. Yamucha thrust harder in reply to her plea crying out his pleasure.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Yamucha rolled so he was on his back and Dajirina was riding him. His hands slid from her soft wide hips to her breasts and kneaded then rapt in the ecstasy and pleasure of being enveloped in her warmth.

When she reached her climax, Dajirina moaned and fell against Yamucha gasping for breath. Yamucha on the other hand continued to rock slowly inside of her as for he wasn't spent yet.

"Rina,"

"Hmm?"

"I have something important to ask you,"

Dajirina turned her eyes up to him, "What?"

"I want to know will you be my wife, will you marry me?" Yamucha asked stroking her back.

Dajirina pushed herself up so she could look Yamucha directly in his face. "Are you serious?"

Yamucha nodded, "I'm very serious. I want you to marry me."

Dajirina put her head back on his chest, "Yes, I will marry you," she said as she lightly ran her fingers across his muscled chest. "I love you," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you more," he retorted also drifting off to sleep.

* * *

  
Interlude 2: Wonders of the Night

Dava listened to make sure everyone was asleep, or at least where they couldn't see what she was about to do. When she felt it was safe, Dava opened the window and leaped into the air instantly catching a current. 

Dava soared up into the air high above the city and perched on a cloud. She smiled as she stared up into the sky, "The stars are wonderful from this vantage," she said to herself as she leapt off the cloud and flew out of the city limits. 

The few clouds that hung further above parted like two hands to reveal a big beautiful full moon and Dava smiled to herself again as she soared over the ocean. When she realized where she was, her smile widened. "Life's too good," she said vivaciously. 

Rapt in the feeling of free flight, Dava soared a few feet higher then dove into the water below. She swam through the water gracefully; then she shot back up into the air bringing with her a long silvery spray of mist. "That was exhilarating," she cried out. "It's great to be alive."

Dava relaxed her power and perched on another cloud and let it take her back into the city's limits. She knew that the hour was late, but she could feel a very strong energy coming from the Western Capitol and wanted to investigate. 

She jumped off the cloud and floated down toward the source. "Komban-wa," she said softly startling Vegita. 

"Who in the hell are you?" he asked in his usual curt manner.

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on if you are rude to me," Dava said matter-of-factly as she floated down to Vegita's level.

Vegita ignored her and returned to his kata.

Dava placed her feet on the ground, "Spar with me," she said as she stepped into her fighting stance.

Vegita raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy? I could kill you without trying."

"If I let you, you could kill me," Dava said as she punched at Vegita. "Now, are you going to spar with me or am I going to kick your ass?"

"Alright, if you are so eager to die, fight." Vegita launched a combination of kicks and punches at Dava and was shocked when she blocked them all.

"Is that the best you can do? Geesh, I'm just wasting my time then sparring with you," Dava scowled.

Pissed, Vegita fired a ki blast at Dava in hopes of scaring her off but was surprised when she caught it and sent it back to him knocking him on his butt. "How did you do that?" he asked as she got back to his feet.

"Maybe I'll tell you…another time," Dava said as she walked away. "I have to return home before they know I'm missing."

"Wait a minuet, who are you?" Vegita asked.

Dava floated a few feet above Vegita's head. "I'll tell you another time," she said floating higher in the air. "Bye," she chimed as she shot off back toward Dajirina's house.

As she flew Dava smiled and thought to herself, "I think I'm going to like it here." With that final thought, she flew home to prepare breakfast for her family.

After returning from her night flight, Dava still wasn't sleepy. She noticed it was almost seven in the morning, so she decided to make breakfast for everyone. Dava dug through her travel bag and pulled out her next to the last clean outfit. "I am going to have to borrow some clothes from Rina until I can go shopping," she said to herself as she stalked to the bathroom next to Cleo's room. 

After a quick shower, Dava made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. The delicious smells of sausage, banana pancakes, scrambled eggs, and fresh coffee pulled everyone out of their sleep states.

Paurl and Cleo were the first to respond to the call of breakfast. "Good morning Dava, how did you sleep?" Cleo said as she sat at her usual place at the table.

"As well as can be expected," Cleo replied smugly.

"Cleo hardly got any sleep because Rina-san and Yamucha-san were," Paurl groped for the right words. "They were well…"

"Oh, I get it," Dava as she poured the last of the pancake batter on the griddle. "I don't want to put you on the spot Cleo, but can you go tell Yamucha and Rina that breakfast is ready?"

"No."

Dava rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll do it," she said as she wiped her hands. The instant she stepped out to the kitchen she ran into Yamucha. "Ah, good morning," she said as she continued toward the stairs but was stopped by Yamucha.

"Let her sleep," he said as she went into the kitchen.

Dava turned on her heel and headed back to the kitchen. "Whatever."

A few minuets later, Yvonne came down the stairs and sat at the table. "Good morning, where's Rina?"

Yamucha set the table for breakfast. "She's still asleep."

"No I'm not," Dajirina replied as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Good morning, " she said sweetly as she helped finish setting the table. "Cleo, by any chance are you going to see either Trunks or Goten today?"

"Yes, they're coming over today to work on our project for the school festival," Cleo responded around a mouth full of eggs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full young lady," Yvonne scolded. 

After everyone finished eating, Yamucha jumped up out of his seat and took off out of the door mentioning having several important errands to run. Cleo asked if she could use the workroom again as she loaded the last of the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.

* * *

Later that week, Dajirina had a dinner party and invited all of her friends to meet her mother and cousin not knowing the surprise she was in for. 

Everyone showed up for the dinner party, and Dajirina was glad she had her cousin there to help with the food preparation. "Dava, have you seen Yamucha or Cleo today?" Rina asked as she tried to move an extremely heavy pot off the stove. "Yamucha and Cleo promised he'd help in the kitchen today, but I haven't seen either one around since this morning." Rina wiped her brow and gave up on trying to get the pot of gumbo to the table.

Dava walked over to the stove and effortlessly moved the hot and extremely heavy pot off the burner. "Yamucha mentioned something about sparring with Tein and Krullin, and Cleo…" Dava sat the pot on the table. "Cleo said something about going to some place called Capsule Corp. then to school…"

Dajirina's eyes widened, "Oh no, I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Cleo, Trunks and Goten said they had to work late at the school and would be staying there overnight so they could finish up their work. I told them I would take them some dinner." Dajirina said as she scurried around the kitchen looking for the picnic basket. After she prepared the food for the kids, she packed the basket and ran out the door.

The instant she ran out the backdoor, Yamucha entered the kitchen. "Where's she off to in such a hurry?" he wondered as he watched Dajirina run of so fast.

Dava shrugged her shoulders and went to set the table for dinner.

* * *

Twenty minuets later, Dajirina returned to the house. "Ya-chan, where in heaven's name did you disappear to?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I was with Krullin and Tein, remember? I came in as you were running out the back door not long ago." Actually he went out and bought Dajirina an engagement ring. He looked around and listened to the chatter coming from the other room. "Where's Cleo?"

Dajirina handed a bowl to Dava; "Cleo is at school preparing for the festival." She turned to Dava when she came back in the kitchen, "Is everything out on the table?"

"Yup," Dava said as she took off her apron and hung it on the hook. "Let's eat, I'm starving." 

After dinner was served and everyone's appetite satisfied, Yamucha, with much delight to his friends officially popped the question to Dajirina. Everyone except Yvonne was happy for the newly engaged couple. 

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here," Yvonne grumbled as she got up from the table. "Dajirina Renee Sawyer, Dajirina Vanessa Stone, get your asses in the kitchen now," she said almost growling trying her damnedest not to yell.

"No mama. I thought we came to a resolution a couple of days ago," Dajirina said as she took Yamucha's hand. "You know something mama, I wish you'd just accept the fact that I've finally found someone who makes me happy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get desert," Dajirina said as she stormed out of the dinning room.

"Oh dear," Dava said as she leaned back in her chair. "It looks like Yvonne wins this round." _"But that **will** change if I have anything to do with it."_

* * *

Chapter Seven: In the Wind

After the little scene at dinner, everyone else thought it would be a good idea to leave. Dava crept out of dining room and eventually left the house leaving Yvonne, Yamucha, and Dajirina alone together.

"Mama, I thought you liked Yamucha?" Dajirina wondered sipping her coffee.

"It isn't that, Rina. I'm just looking out for your best interests. I don't want you to get your feelings hurt…again," Yvonne sighed.

"Yvonne-san, I truly love your daughter and would never do anything to hurt her," Yamucha reassured her.

"I want to believe you, Yamucha…" Yvonne started. "But what I'm seeing is "the Brian Incident" again…"

"Mama, you promised you'd never bring that up again!" Dajirina snapped at her mother. 

"Wait a minuet, will someone please tell me what this "Brian incident" is?" Yamucha snapped.

Yvonne sighed and slouched down in her chair. "Two years ago, Rina was seeing this guy named Brian Win. He too saved Rina from Allen, moved in with her, and proposed to her. Everything was moving smoothly, the wedding plans fell into place. But on the wedding day, I found out something everyone else knew but Rina and I were unaware of…"

"Mama!" Dajirina cried out wanting her to stop. Yamucha grabbed her hand trying to comfort her.

"The truth hurts…" Yvonne scowled then finished telling her account of that day. "Brian was seeing another woman on the side. I found out when I went to take him Rina's wedding ring. When I entered the room, I saw him fucking his other girlfriend… And in a church of all places."

"Mama, SHUT UP!!!" Dajirina cried out as she ran out of the room. 

"Rina-chan, come back…" Yamucha yelled as he stood from his chair. 

"Yamucha, sit down,' Yvonne said calmly. She watched as Yamucha complied. 

"Yvonne-san, I would never do anything to hurt Rina. I love her with all my heart."

"So did Brian… at first… but things change," Yvonne reached for the little ceramic coffee pot and poured herself another cup of coffee. "Do you want to know why I don't want you with my daughter?"

Yamucha reached for the pot and poured himself some coffee. "Enlighten me."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Yvonne sighed. "But you're too handsome for her."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, but like I said, you're too handsome to be with a woman like my daughter. Brian had some of the same saving graces you possess. He loved her with all his heart the way you claim to. Hell, he proposed to her."

"Well, why did Brian hurt Rina the way he did?"

"She refused to change the way he looked for him…"

"And you think I'll try to force Rina to change then go out screwing around behind her back when she refuses?" Yamucha wondered.

"Yes."

Yamucha lost his temper and stood from his seat, "I love her with all my heart. In fact this is the first time in fourteen years that I have truly loved someone. And I would rather die a horribly painful death than do something to ruin what I have found with your daughter," he said as she stormed out of the dining room and up the stairs.

* * *

__

"I'm sorry Auntie Yvonne, but I can sense he's serious about Rina." Dava thought to herself as she prepared to do her work. _"Destiny calls for Yamucha and Dajirina to be together, but I wouldn't count on you to believe that. So I guess it's up to me…"_

Dava looked back down to make sure Yvonne had fallen asleep. Sure enough she had. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle of what looked like muti-colored sand. She opened the vile and poured a small amount into her hand. 

Dava closed the vile and tucked it back into her pocket and began chanting;

"On destiny's path  
You're in the way  
Of their true love  
Which will last an eternity  
So Aunt Yvonne please step aside  
And let **true** love be their guide."

After Dava cast her spell on Yvonne, she sat on her silver nimbus cloud and watched from the safety of the starry sky. After viewing their dreams to make sure her interference wouldn't do any damage, she was satisfied. 

Dava jumped off her cloud and started to fly towards the house, but changed her mind when she sensed Vegita's ki and went to bother him. 

"Komban-wa Vegita san. I hope I'm bugging you." 

Vegita scowled and tried to ignore Dava. He turned around and frowned, "Why don't you go bug your cousin or her looser boyfriend."

Dava gracefully landed on the ground, "I find it more fun pissing you off," she chuckled.

"Why you little…" Vegita growled as he stepped into his fighting stance. "Ok kisama, prepare to pay."

Dava casually stood there as Vegita sent a kick to her midriff. He yelped when she caught him by the ankle and twisted his leg in the opposite direction. "Are you going to listen to me now?" she asked as she twisted Vegita's leg a little more.

"Alright," he moaned in pain.

"Remember the last time we sparred, you threw that ki blast at me and I threw it back at you?" Dava asked as she crossed her legs and floated up into the air.

"Hai," but what does that have to do with the fact that you're bugging me?"

"I told you I would tell you how I did that, didn't I?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hai,"

Dava lazily leaned back as if she was siting on a lounge chair. "It's rather simple, I'm surprised that you didn't pick up on it when I did it." She rolled over on her stomach and rested her head on her arms, "All you have to do is channel your ki into your hands and catch."

"That's all?"

"Yeah,"

Vegita smirked evilly and fired a ki blast at Dava. Dava lazily caught it, but this time she pushed a little more of her ki into the ball she caught in her hand then threw it back at Vegita. As she anticipated, he raised his ki and caught the ball. To his surprise, the ball exploded when it came in contact with his ki. Dava rolled over with laughter at the sight of the severely singed sayinjin. 

"Dava, when I catch you, I'm going to kill you!" Vegita roared at Dava's retreating form. "One of these days…" he mumbled as she walked into the house.

* * *

Dende watched from his palace as Dava cast her spell on Yvonne. "I have a feeling she's going to be trouble," he said to Mr. Popo.

"My sentiments exact," Piccolo said as he moved to stand next to Dende.

"Ah, Piccolo-san. You sensed it when she cast that spell interfering with their lives."

"Iie, I was watching her when she was taunting Vegita. Do you know what she's up to, Dende-sama?"

Dende shook his head, "I wish I could say yes, but I can't. All I can tell you is that she is the essence of dreams."

Piccolo raised a fleshy eyebrow, "what in the hell does that mean?"

Dende didn't answer his question and continued to watch. "I know this for a fact, things are going to become a little more interesting now."

"Why do I have this is just the beginning of some major shit," Piccolo mumbled to himself as he flew off to find a place to meditate.

* * *

Yvonne woke with a start, "Maybe I shouldn't interfere with Rina's life, after all she is a grown girl… woman." She got out of bed and wandered out toward the bathroom. As she walked down the hall, she walked past Dajirina and Yamucha's bedroom. Noticing that it was open, she stood where she couldn't be seen and listened to their conversation.

"…Why can't she accept the fact that I'm happy with you?" Dajirina asked pulling on her favorite shirt. 

"Do you want to know what she said to me last night? She said I was too handsome for you," he yelled from the closet. 

Dajirina stopped what she was doing, "She told you that?" She sat down at her dressing table and brushed her hair. "Are you serious…about loving me?" she softly asked.

Yamucha stopped what he was doing, walked over to Dajirina and gently pulled her to her feet so she could look in his eyes. "Rina-chan. You are the first woman I have truly loved with all of my heart since I broke up with Buluma." He wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I would never do anything to ruin what I have with you."

Yvonne leaned in al little closer to hear what they were saying and accidentally bumped the door making it squeak. She quickly ducked into the bathroom to keep from being seen. "Okay, I get the message, leave them alone." _"I guess he really does love her. Oh well, whatever happens, happens and I won't interfere"_ Yvonne proceeded to wash and put on her clothes.

After she finished in the bathroom, she went to the kitchen to see if Dava started breakfast. 

* * *

Cleo yawned and stretched as she rays from the early morning sun peaked through the window of the guest bedroom of the Capsule Residence. Buluma convinced her that it would be easier for her to stay there the night insetad of going all the way across town. When she looked at the clock, she cursed, jumped out of the bed, threw on her uniform and ran to the kitchen. 

"Oh, she finally decided to wake up," Trunks scowled.

"Bite me, kisama" Cleo snapped. "I can't help the fact that I overslept."

"Lay off her, Trunks," Goten said sipping at his juice.

"Because of her, we're going to be late…" Trunks snapped.

"Quit your bitching. I suggested that we stay at the school, but no. You had to come home." Cleo sighed, "At least the festival starts tomorrow."

"Hai," they both sighed at the same time.

* * *

Yamucha, Yvonne, Dajirina, and Dava sat down at the kitchen table and ate the delicious breakfast Dava made for them. "So, did you all sleep well?" Dava asked hoping to start a conversation.

No one responded. Nervously Dava said, "Well, I was planing to go apartment hunting today, care to join me?"

Yvonne coughed nearly choking on a piece of sausage. "What, you're not coming back with me?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"No,"

"Why?"

"Too much stuff is happening, and I don't want to miss any of it. Besides, I had no intention of going back to Chicago when I came out with you."

Yvonne slammed her fist on the table and yelled, "Oh forget it!" She put her hands on her face and sighed. "Yamucha, Rina, I'm sorry. Alright." She looked at Dajirina, "go ahead Rina, marry him, but I'm warning you, he'll end up hurting you the way the others did. But if you insist on getting married, at least get married in Chicago." Yvonne got up from her chair and left the kitchen.

Dava smirked, "That's her way of saying she approves."

Dajirina and Yamucha smiled feeling as if they accomplished something good. "Finally, things are starting to go right for us." Yamucha smiled as he leaned over and kissed Dajirina on the cheek.

__

"Looks like my meddling helped after all," Dava thought to herself as she cleared the breakfast dishes from the table. "So, When are we going to Chicago?"

* * *

__

Dava's Diary April 25:

Well, I finally did it! I finally did something good for someone else for the hell of it. I'm not expecting anything in return…Well, maybe…I could keep good things happening so they think I'm some sort of good luck charm and they insist on me staying with them…ALRIGHT, SO EVERYTHING I'M DOING IS SELF-SERVING. SUE ME!

* * *

  
Chapter Eight: Hearts Desire (Part one)

It has been over a month since Yvonne finally gave up on trying to split Yamucha and Dajirina apart agreeing to let them get married. As a gesture of good will, she agreed to handle all of the planning for the wedding in Chicago. 

Yamucha and Dajirina decided to play a little joke on all of their friends and not tell them about their engagement, at least not at this moment. They didn't even tell Cleo and Paurl about the upcoming wedding.

Cleo had a feeling about what was going on because she noticed strange little things going on especially after her Grandmother went back home. _"Something is going on, and I'm going to find out."_ She tiptoed out of her room and hid in the darkness of the shadow and listened to Yamucha and Dajirina's conversation.

"Ya-chan, did you pick up your tux from the shop?" Dajirina asked as she brushed her damp hair.

"Hai, I put it in your studio…" he started.

"Ok."

"What about your dress? What does it look like?" he wondered hoping she would tell him.

Dajirina laughed as she braided her hair. "You'll have to wait until we get to Chicago to see what it look's like.

Cleo leaned in a little further so she could hear what was being said and inadvertently bumped the door making it squeak. Yamucha walked over and opened it scaring Cleo. Dajirina sighed and looked at Yamucha, "We might as well tell her…"

"Tell me what?" Cleo wondered standing by the door.

"Come in and sit," Yamucha said in a calm, almost sleepy tone. He went to stand by Dajirina as she began to let Cleo in on their little secret.

"Well Cleo, you are fully aware Yamucha and I really love each other…"

"Yes…"

Dajirina sighed, "We were going to wait and surprise everyone at the barbecue next week, but I guess we can trust you to keep this a secret." Yamucha put his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. Dajirina raised her left hand exposing a lovely engagement ring and rested it on his. "Well…Yamucha and I are getting married at the end of the year."

An enormous grin spread across Cleo's face as she ran over to hug her aunt and soon-to-be uncle. "This is so cool!" she exclaimed happily.

Yamucha tried to give Cleo a stern look, but failed as a smile grew wider. "But there's one thing, you can't tell anyone about the wedding. Got it?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Cleo said as she left their room.

* * *

The week flew past quickly; Cleo kept her word and didn't tell a soul about the upcoming wedding.

One afternoon, Yamucha and Dajirina decided it was time to let everyone else in on their little secret. All of their friends were there at her Son house that afternoon having fun and whatever. 

After everyone had eaten, they enjoyed the weather outside in the yard. Yamucha tapped a coin against the glass he held in his hand to gather everyone's attention. "Hey, I have a really important announcement to make…" he started as she stuffed the coin back in his pocket. He grabbed Dajirina's hand and pulled her closer. "On December 31, Dajirina and I are getting married…"

The instant he said that, everyone shouted out their congratulations. Dajirina walked over to Buluma and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Buluma, there's one thing Yamucha forgot to tell everyone…" Dajirina said as she wrung her hands. "The wedding is going to take place in Chicago."

"Chicago?!" Buluma asked shocked. "Why not here?"

"Mama insists on my family being there at the wedding, but they can't afford to fly out here, and I can't afford to bring them here, so I figured…"

"You want me to arrange for all of us to fly to Chicago, ne?" Buluma finished.

"Hai, but if you don't want to…" 

Buluma smiled, "Of course I'll help. Besides, I haven't had a good vacation in…come to think of it, I haven't been on vacation."

Dajirina hugged Buluma, "Thank you, Domo Arigatu, Buluma-san."

* * *

Time passed quickly and before anyone could believe it, it was time to make the trip to Chicago. Buluma decided to take everyone in her jet mainly becuase she wanted to test her new navigational computer.

A couple of days before the wedding, all of the ladies got together for a little brunch at the hotel. Dajirina being the observant person she was, noticed that Dava has been acting rather melancholy lately.

"Dava girl, what's your problem?"

Before Dava could respond, Juuhachigou piped in, "whatever her problem is, it has something to do with Tienshinhan." 

Dava got angry and nearly lost her temper, "What in the hell are you talking about," she asked trying to keep her temper in check.

All eyes fell on Dava and she began to blush furiously. "Dava, what have you been up to?" Ruby asked setting her cup of tea down on the table.

"Nothing Grandma."

Ruby looked at her watch and suddenly jumped up from her chair. "I've got to go get my hair done. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked out of the door.

Juuhachigou turned her gaze on Dava once again. "I think there is something going on between you two because…"

Dajirina raised a hand to stop them before things got out of hand. "Lay off Juuhachigou. If she is doing anything with Tien, then it is none of our business."

"No Rina," Dava said raising her hand. "If Juuhachigou is so eager to know what I'm up to, then I'll tell her." Dava looked Juuhachigou in the eyes; "Tien and I have been fucking each other Satisfied?" 

Dava's mother nearly fainted from shock at her daughter's crude language.

Juuhachigou smiled ruefully, "Yes."

"Can we focus on something positive, like the tomorrow's wedding?" Chichi scowled. 

"Yeah," Buluma agreed.

"Tell us what your dress looks like?" Vidale asked.

Dajirina smiled, "You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

* * *

"Rina, wake up or you'll miss your own wedding!" Yvonne yelled from the bathroom. 

"I'm awake, but you'd better check Dava. I think she's still asleep, and I truly think she should go first with her hair," Dajirina finished jokingly.

"I heard that," Dava's muffled voice shouted from behind the bedroom door. "And for your information, my hair isn't that wild." She stepped out of her room with her hair sticking out as if she'd stuck her hand in the outlet. "Besides, the hair dresser is here for you alone."

"Yak, yak, don't we have a wedding to get to?" Cleo playfully said as she ran into the bathroom. "Hey Dava, do you want to use my styling gel?"

"You know I don't put that stuff in my hair."

"Oh hush now and get ready for the wedding or else we'll be late," Dajirina snapped. 

"Where's your dress?" Yvonne wondered.

Dajirina chuckled, "Dava and I took it to the Church last night and pressed it there. I told you no one can see what it looks like until I show it."

* * *

Later at the church, everyone was taking care of their last minuet details. Dajirina and all her bridesmaids were on one side of the church while Yamucha was on the other. 

"Man, I never thought you'd take "the" step," Tienshinhan said as he fixed his tie.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be married before me," Yamucha chuckled. "By the way, what did happen to Lunch?" 

"Yeah, Tien. What happened between you and Lunch?" Krullin wondered as he adjusted his jacket.

"Well, one day she sneezed and changed into Kashumi and she couldn't change back," Tien said then sighed. "The last I heard she was currently working as a roadie for KISS"

Yamucha raised an eyebrow," She didn't sneeze and change back?"

"Iie, she stayed a psychopath. So I let her go." 

"Ah." Krullin said as he pinned his boutonniere on his jacket. "You know Tien, there is a rumor going around about you and Dava. I want to know is it true?"

All three of Tienshinhan eyes widened and he began to blush a little. "Uh…there's nothing really going on between Starlite and I…"

"Starlite?!?" Yamucha and Krullin said together. 

Tienshinhan started to sweat and tried to think of something to say. He was about to tell the truth about what was happening between them when Yvonne barged in the room.

"Damn," she cursed as she entered the room. "I was hoping you'd be in here giving me a reason to have Rina call off the wedding."

Yamucha scowled, "You don't like me much…do you."

Yvonne crossed her arms and scowled back, "To put it bluntly…" She began as she moved her hands to her hips. "…HELL NO!" 

Yamucha smiled ruefully at his future mother-in-law, "Think of it this way…better me than Brian or Allen."

Yvonne raised an eyebrow. "Feh," she snorted as she stormed out of the room.

Yamucha chalked another point on his personal scorecard and finished preparing for the ceremony that would be taking place shortly.

"What was that about?" Krullin asked.

Yamucha chuckled, "Yvonne-san has this crazy notion that I'm going to hurt my Rina." He looked up at the clock, "Come on, it's time," he smiled as he went out the door.

* * *

Dajirina and Dava threw everyone out of the room when it came time for Dajirina to put on her dress. Cleo whined, "Aw come on, let us see."

"You'll see in ten minuets," Dajirina yelled out the door. She turned back to Dava and asked, "So, what is up between you and Tein?"

Dava scowled as she fastened Dajirina's skirt. "Whatever is going on between Tein and I is none of your business." Dava handed Dajirina the top to the dress. "Besides, what's going on between us isn't that serious."

Dajirina took an approving glance at herself in the mirror. "Damn, I should have gone into fashion designing," she said as she ran her hands over the smooth silk of her wedding gown.

"Mmm Hmm, you did do a great…" Dava started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dava, Rina," Yvonne yelled through the door. "It's time for the ceremony to begin, so come on."

* * *

The wedding began as all weddings usually do, twenty minuets late and the guests beginning to fidget. Then the wedding march began to play and the bridesmaids marched in followed by the flower girl and ring bearer then the bride. 

The ceremony was moving smoothly until the minister said, "If there is anyone who thinks this couple should not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace…" 

"I do," said a man from the back of the church.

All eyes turned toward the speaker including Dajirina. "Who are you?" the minister asked.

"I'm Dajirina's fiancee… Allen" he said as he walked forward. "Alright Rina, you made your point. I won't ever hit you again. Now stop with this foolishness and come here."

Yamucha looked at Allen then back at Dajirina, "That's the rat bastard that hurt you?" Dajirina nodded too scared to move. She watched as Yamucha grabbed Allen by the lapel of his Armani jacket. "If it wasn't for the fact that we're in a church, I'd kick your ass," Yamucha growled. He let go of Allen's jacket and took his place at Dajirina's side. 

Being the persistent person he was, Allen ran up and grabbed Dajirina's arm and tried to pull her away. Yamucha, quick as a flash, turned around and grabbed Allen's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Don't you ever come near my wife again…understand?" 

Allen was about to retort, but the second he opened his mouth, Yamucha punched him square in his face knocking him out cold. He gently took Dajirina's hand and turned back toward the minister. "Please continue."

"Ah…yeah," the minister stammered then finished the ceremony. 

* * *

Since they got married on New Years Eve in Chicago, Dajirina decided that they should hold the reception someplace in the downtown area so they could see the fireworks. 

Dava watched as the happy couple shared their first dance together and as the party began. "Well," she sighed as she walked toward the terrace. "Two down, five to go." Before she stepped out on the terrace, she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and took another look at the partying crowd…and smiled. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me," she said then began humming "A Dream is a wish your heart makes" as she grabbed a bottle of champing and headed out the terrace doors. 

Not the end

* * *

__

© DreamZone inc. revised 9/11/1999  
originally written10/20/98


End file.
